Miss Potter?
by L. Lee Anderson
Summary: If a Harry Potter had been born a girl, life would have been different. If everyone had been born the opposite gender, the whole world would have been different.
1. Chapter 1

This has been on my mind for a long time…It's a basic gender swap..but with the majority of characters as opposite genders and how it would be much different. It's not your typical Harry as a girl but has almost the same life. It's a "Harry was born a girl instead and every other character was born opposite gender as well" I think its called genderbender but have yet to read a story with it classified like that…starts close to the same as the original but then diverges.

Saffron Evans was normal thank you very much. He lived in a normal house, on a normal street, in a normal town, with his normal wife and normal son. He would come home every day from his normal job to his normal family and eat his normal food. Anything abnormal simply did not exist. His weight was normal, though slightly on the thinner side, but his wife made up for the pounds for him. Mrs. Evans was plump to the brim and her baby girl matched.

Saffron enjoyed coming home to see Vera after a hard days work as a dentist assistant. He loved that he was the bread winner and that he had enough money to splurge on his wife. Her extra weight showed to the world that Mr. Evans was not a poor man. His job may not pay much but it paid enough to have a normal life. Yes, Saffron Evans was a very normal man.

One morning, however, his family's normalness ended. As Vera brought in the milk jugs, Saffron heard an awful scream. He ran from his spot by the telly to the front door. There, cradled in a soft pink blanket, was a baby. His eyes widened and turned to his wife. Vera glared at him with a letter clutched in her plump. She shoved it in his face and simply stated the word 'no.' She stormed back into the house and picked up her large child. She ignored her husband standing in the doorway with the letter in his hand.

Vera was much too normal to have her husbands brother's daughter in her house. The letter said that he was the child's only family but she would rather see that kid in an orphanage than have it taint her precious Daffy.

Vera was cooing at her baby but still heard the door close softly. Through her long brown hair, she glanced up at her husband. He held the baby in one arm and the baby in the other. "Ver," he said softly. "I know what you think," he paused. "But you don't know these people. Those weirdos will only bring the girl back to us. Its better if we just cooperate with them and see how soon we can get rid of her." Vera glared at him.

"But what about Daffy? What if _she_ does sorcery on her? My precious baby!" Vera clutched her child to her chest. "I don't want that _thing_ in my house!"

"Ver…We are the child's only hope right now and we are all she has. I don't like it any more than you but _it _will come back to us if we give _it _away. Besides if we can get her while she's young and teach her what not to do, she won't turn into a freak like my brother!" He finished. He put the child on the floor and went back to his telly.

Vera made sure to keep her darling Daffy on the other end of the room. She placed her in her bouncy seat and returned to the couch with her husband. She sat at the far end of the couch and glared at her niece. This was not good news. Not good news at all. It was…abnormal news with an abnormal child. What would the neighbors think?

Daffy Evans rolled down the stairs early in the morning. Of any other child her age, one might say she ran down the stairs or strolled down the stairs. With Daffy's size and roundness, however, the more appropriate term would be rolled. When she reached the bottom, she did a slight jump, which shook some nearby furniture. Stomped her way to the cupboard under the stairs and yelled, "Hey dip face!" She pounded on the door. "It's my birthday today dip face! I'm hungry!" She slammed her pudgy hand against the door. "I said get _up_!" With that, she flounced into the living room to watch some telly.

Mary Potter lay on her small bed and grumbled to herself. There was another mouse in her cupboard last night so she hadn't slept very well. Knowing what today was made the night worse as well. Her cousin, Daffy, was known through the Evans house as a princess. 'A princess who lacks manners,' thought Mary. Daffy was always showered with gifts on her birthday and every other holiday. Her birthday though was the worst. Last year it had been a princess themed party with all the other girls from school invited, except Mary. She was kept locked in her cupboard the whole time. Mary did not like it one bit. This year however, Daffy decided she wanted to go to the mall and shop at the new princess store. Knowing her cousin would be out of sight and she would be free (slightly) at Mr. Figgs, brightened her mood that morning.

Mary sat up in her bed and rubbed her face. It seemed like she never got enough sleep. Always tired. Always a little hungry. Always something. She was used to it. After living with her aunt and uncle for as long as she could remember, it was the only thing she knew.

She was just placing her feet on the small amount of floor when she heard her aunts footsteps. Aunt Vera had the heaviest footsteps in the house. Slow but heavy steps, unlike her cousin who had quick pounding steps or her uncles exactly even steps that seemed hushed. Mary quickly stood up, almost hitting her head against the top of the stairs. She turned the handle on the door to open it as quietly as she could. The door however wouldn't budge. Mary put her forehead to the door in defeat.

"Mummy!" Mary heard from the other side of the door. Of course it had to be her cousin pressed against the door. "It's my birthday mummy!"

On the other side of the door, Daffy smiled at her mother and gave her a hug. "Where's my presents?" The brown haired child asked her mother as they started to walk into the kitchen. "And my breakfast," she patted her hefty stomach. "I"m hungry."

Vera looked around the kitchen for her niece. Glancing over to the cupboard, she saw her niece sneaking out. "You are just now getting up girl! We can't have you lying around especially on a day like today!" Mary rolled her eyes at her aunt as she went over to the pantry to get out ingredients for whatever it was that _princess_ Daffy wanted for breakfast.

"Pancakes and bacon for breakfast!" Daffy answered the unasked question. "With extra syrup!" she added. Mary obliged by getting out all the ingredients and soon had breakfast whipped up for her family.

They all ate in the living room in front of the telly, except Mary, who ate hers in the kitchen after she cleaned up the mess. A pancake and two _accidentally_ burnt pieces of bacon was a feast to her. She gobbled it up quickly before her aunt had a chance to yell at her for something or other.

Just as she had taken the last bite of food, the phone rang. Her aunt answered it in her fake cheer voice. As the conversation went on, however, it lost most of it's cheeriness. After she hung up she grumbled. "Girl!" Vera shouted. Putting her plate in the sink, she went to her aunt.

"Dafs, I'm sorry but she has to come with us today." Vera said, ignoring Mary. Mary didn't mind and was grinning on the inside. "Mr. Figg broke his leg again and can't watcher her while we go to the mall." Daffy faked tearing up and wailed. Vera patted her daughters shoulder comfortingly. She finally turned to her niece.

"You!" she said harshly. "I want no funny business out of you. If you so much as look at Daffy or Paris today I swear I'll-"

The door bell rang.

"Cupboard for a week," Vera said as she walked to the front door. Daffy stopped crying and smirked at her cousin. The stout cousin then pinched the other girl in the arm. Just as she was about to retaliate, her aunt returned with Paris. Vera glared at Mary before asking the newcomer to sit down.

Vera started to politely talk with Paris after telling her daughter and niece to go get dressed and wear something nice, which was directed at Mary. Everyone knew that Mary didn't own anything that wasn't handed down from Daffy. Mary was always embarrassed to be out in public. Her cousin had horrible fashion taste, not that Mary was allowed to have taste.

So Mary went into her room and found the best thing she could. Afterward she went into the bathroom to wash her face. As she splashed water on her face she wondered, not for the first time, about her parents. Freckles sprinkled across her button nose. Her eyes shined gold in the summer and when she was happy, otherwise her brown eyes make her plain, in her opinion. Her red hair however, is what really had her curious. Her uncle had blonde hair and she had never seen a picture of her father, or her mother. She only knew that she got her smile from her father, for the fact she had the same one as her uncle, on the rare occasions he did smile. All she knew was that her family died in a car crash.

Knowing she looked as good as she was going to get, Mary slipped a faded headband into her flowing locks. She hurried out of the bathroom right before Daffy came rolling down the stairs again. Mary quietly stood outside of the living room knowing to make herself scarce. If she did anything, she might just be locked in her cupboard for the next week!

Mrs. Evans rounded up the girls and helped them into the car. Normally, Mary would sit in the backseat with Daffy or in the middle seat when there was a friend. On that day, Vera made Mary sit in the front seat in order to not upset the birthday _princess_. Mary didn't mind. She wasn't being squashed or poked at (unless one counted the seat kicking). Mary knew that as long as she did the best she could, it would actually be a great day.

It was too. As soon as the quartet arrived at the mall, Daffy howled for some ice-cream. After scooping some for Daffy and Paris, the ice-cream man asked Mary what she wanted. Vera, trying to act normal, ordered Mary a one scoop orange sherbet. The redhead didn't mind at all. She happily licked it as they all walked around and ooh'd and ahh'd at clothes and toys. When they arrived at the princess store, they met up with Mr. Evans. He had gotten them an all pink table at the restaurant, seated for four. Mary stood silently until the waitress noticed the lack of a seat. With a glare aimed at Saffron, the waitress quickly returned with a light yellow chair that clashed with all the decor on the table. Again, Mary didn't mind. Her favorite color was yellow. It was turning into a perfect day as far as she was concerned. She was even allowed to order a grilled cheese (the cheapest on the menu) and chocolate milk (the other girls had ordered chocolate milks and the server brought it to all of them).

Afterward lunch, each girl got a dress of her choosing in the store as part of the party process. Her aunt and uncle exchanged a look but couldn't object in front of the clerks. Daffy ordered the pouffiest, pinkest dress there with a sparkly crown to match. Paris received a purple princess dress not nearly as extravagant as her friends. Mary knew not to push her luck and somehow managed to find a soft yellow dress that wasn't princess style at all. The clerks had rolled their eyes at the other two dresses but when Mary brought hers, they grew confused. They looked it over and asked Mary where she had gotten it from. She told them where but they couldn't find the same one anywhere. Shrugging her shoulders, the first clerk scanned the barcode. The system said it existed but no one remembered ordering it.

Mary brushed it off. She was just excited she had something that fit her! And she liked it too!

Vera and Saffron exchanged a look and got the children out of there as soon as possible before anyone noticed anything else abnormal. Daffy pouted as her mom dragged her out of the store but stopped after a promise for another pretty outfit. Paris gave Mary a weird look before catching up to her friend. That's when her uncle pulled her aside.

"I thought we told you no funny business." He stated to her with his eyes in slits.

"Aunt Vera told me no funny business, not you," she informed her uncle. He clenched his jaw. "I didn't do anything! All I did was sit and do as I was told." Saffron nodded thoughtfully before turning and following his wife. Mary stood there wondering what the conversation was about for a second before catching up to her _family_ as well.

Mary hung back in the next stores and watched as her aunt and uncle bought her spoiled cousin clothes and toys at all the stores. It wasn't until a few hours later that the day changed for Mary as well as her family.

After much shopping, resulting in Mary, Saffron, and Vera carrying many shopping bags, did the group stop to drink some slushies. Mary was not included in drinking slushies but she didn't really mind. She had always thought they looked weird to begin with and also didn't want to push her luck. But as luck would have it, that luck was pushed.

As they started to head back to the mall entrance, Daffy saw it. There off to the side, sat a little pet store. In the front sat a gorgeous austrailian shepherd puppy. Her blue eyes sparkled as she played with a blue ball with another puppy. Daffy ran to the window and started cooing at it. Mary rolled her eyes. Daffy had never been a good one with animals. Daffy's goldfish lasted a month, the lizard lasted a couple weeks, she even managed to kill a turtle.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans though knew they could not deny the precious child the gift of a puppy. Vera's brother bred dogs but Daffy had never been that fond of those. The small puppy with gray and white splotches had caught the eleven year olds attention.

The parents rushed into the store with Daffy and Paris, with Mary lagging behind. It was a beautiful dog but Mary prayed it wouldn't have the same tragic fate as the other animals. If it had any hope to survive, it would be through Mary's doing probably.

As the parents talked with the owner about the dog and prices and collars and toys and all the other oddities, Mary wandered the small shop. A couple of cats and dogs were in their cages, but for the most part the pet store contained the _different_ pets. A cage of mice sat next to the cats, who were eying them up. Other rodents were next to them. A green lizard lay still, basking in the light in another cage. Toward the back of the store, Mary found the strangest animal yet. _Black Corn Snake _read the sign.

She looked at the beautiful majestic creature twirled around a fake log. It was white with black diamond across the smooth skin. Mary stroked the grass. "Finally someone takes interest in me for my beauty. Everyone else wants a pretty little puppy or cute little kitten. I could eat half these animals for dinner."

Mary stepped back. She'd never seen a talking snake before. "Must have frightened the child. While she does look tasty, I think she's a bit too big for me to swallow." The snake hissed, slithering up the log more.

"You can talk," Mary said quietly back to the snake. She leaned a little closer to the reptile. Her brown eyes widened at the response it gave her.

"Of course I can talk darling. All animals can talk. Not many people are snake speakers though. Most of my kind believe they have gone extinct. If I had any friends I'd go tell them. But alas," the snake hit the glass with her tail. "I'm stuck in this thing." Mary, still a little frightened, stroked the glass sadly. She didn't have any friends either. If she could, she would love to have this snake.

As luck would have it, the glass vanished under her fingertips. "Oh deary I thought there was something special about you!" The snake said to her. It slithered around to touch her hand. Mary retreated. "Come on darling, I won't bite."

"What are you doing!" Mary whispered to the snake. It may be a nice snake but it was still a snake! A talking snake! And the glass was gone that was protecting her from it!

"Deary, I've decided I want to keep you. Know give me your arm before that impish little girl comes over here!" Mary glanced over her shoulder and saw Paris trying to sneak over to her. Reluctantly, Mary put out her hand to the snake. It was her only friend and if she died by it then at least she was out of her misery. The snake slithered up her arm and into her shirt. It wrapped around her torso comfortably, although a bit cold.

"What are you doing over here weirdo?" Paris said loudly into Mary's ear. Mary whirled around and faced her.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm looking at things. Why aren't you with your mistress Daffodil? Or did she send you over here because you can't think on your own?" Mary retorted. _I can bite her if you wish deary,_ the snake said. Mary's eyes widened. She didn't want Paris to know about her talking snake.

"What's with the face freak? Catch sight of your reflection?" Paris said giving Mary an up down. The snake squeezed Mary lightly, perhaps in encouragement.

"No actually I caught sight of yours. One of you is bad enough. I don't know how you can handle trying on clothes in a three way mirror." With that Mary walked toward the front of the shop as her aunt and uncle where finishing up their purchases.

Mary stood in the corner watching the front desk. "_Why didn't she hear you," _Mary whispered, making it look like she was cooing to a nearby cat. This was the weirdest thing she had ever encountered in her life.

"_Because you're a speaker darling. You can hear me and speak my language but normal people can't. We-"_

_"Hush we will talk later tonight." _Mary told the snake when she saw everyone starting to leave. The snake hissed an agreement. She walked out of the door like nothing happened. She knew that she was stealing but it wasn't stealing if the animal wanted to come with you and told you to take it right? Mary didn't know but as far as she was concerned, she had a friend. A cold slithery snake friend but a friend none the less.

She had had one friend before in the past. Her name was Clare, a shy blonde girl who went to her school. They were friends for a whole two days before Daffy found out and threatened the poor child. Clare hadn't spoken to her since.

A snake wasn't so bad, Mary thought as she got into her aunts car. She could carry it with ease and it held its own. She hoped she wouldn't have to feed it. She had a hard enough time finding food for herself. Hopefully it knew how to hunt. _It._ She thought. She was pretty sure the snake was female but she didn't know if animals were now longer an _it_ when they could talk.

Daffy and Paris sat in the backseat of the car with the little puppy between them. Names for the dog were going between them. Princess, Lady, duchess… 'Nothing original,' thought Mary. She thought it looked more like a Sara. "Daffy pumpkin. The pet store owner said the dog was a boy. I don't think those are boys names," Aunt Vera said the girls in the back.

'Thank gosh,' Mary thought. 'Nothing deserves that horrible of a name.'

"What about Prince Mum? Is Prince a good name?" Daffy said. She looked at her mother expectantly. Mary had an idea.

"Prince is good," Mary told her cousin. "It's so unique. I thought you would have said Lord. Lord is much more normal. I think that name is in at least six or seven movies. Prince is just weirder." Mary said smirking out her window.

"Considering we are a normal family," Vera glared at the red head, "I think Lord is a lovely name for the puppy. Don't you think so pumpkin?" Daffy nodded eagerly. Mary's plan had worked. Prince made her think of the American singer. She thought it was hideous and surprisingly _normal_. She almost laughed.

Vera dropped Paris off at her house before driving back home. Right after, Vera ripped into Mary. "One day! All I asked of you was one day to be normal. But no you have to show Paris what a freak you are and with that hideous dress too! I wouldn't be surprised if you stole that dress from somewhere and tried convince those poor ladies that it was from their store. You are going to bed with out supper as soon as we get home _girl_!" Vera finished in a rage. "My darling Daffodil, you were wonderful today. You have such good fashion sense and taste in dogs too! I'm so proud of you," Vera said as she reached back and patted her daughter on the knee. Daffy smirked at her mother's praises.

When the car parked in the drive way, Mary scurried out. She was eager to talk to her new friend, even if it meant going to her cupboard for the rest of the night. Daffy proudly took her puppy out of the car and strolled passed her cousin to the telly. Vera came in last and walked behind her niece and put her in the cupboard. "Better be behaving until morning _girl_ or else…" Vera told her as she bolted the door. She then went bustling to the kitchen to make supper for her _normal _family.

Mary hardly even cared. She sat criss cross on her small little cot and put her hand on her stomach for her snake to come out. The black and white snake slithered onto her arm silently. "_Hello again deary. Goodness this is your home?" _The creature asked her.

"_It's my…room I guess you could say."_ Mary quickly grew embarrassed. The snake might not like her and just choose to be free instead.

"_Well it looks like you know what kind of living conditions I've been in. Are you supposed to be a pet?"_ The snake said curiously. Mary was shocked and shook her head.

"I_'m a girl of course! Not a pet! I'm just a wretched _burden_ to them. I'd rather live anywhere than here…I keep hoping some lost relative will find me and save me."_

_"Well until then dear, I'll keep you company. Ooh and you keep treats in here! Might I have it?" _ At this Mary was confused. She didn't remember bringing in any treats. If she had they would already be in her stomach…Or maybe it was some crackers that she had stored in here for warning of a day in the cupboard. She shrugged her shoulders at the snake.

"_Delightful. All that time in the cage I just got the weak or sick ones. But this one is fresh!" _The snake glided off of her arm onto the cot and then under it. Mary stuck her head under to see what her friend was doing. It slithered over to the corner and curled up. Just as Mary was about to ask her friend what it was doing, she heard a slight squeak. The mouse from the night before!

The snake raised her head and as soon as the mouse stepped foot out of the hole, it was in the snakes mouth before Mary even noticed. She simply sat up on her bed and didn't think much of it. The snake rustled around some more under her bed before returning to the bed and the small girls arm. The snake had a noticeable size lump in it now as it moved. Mary wasn't sure if the lump moved for a couple minutes or if it was just her imagination.

"_I think I shall like it here Speaker. There is a light draft I can feel from that hole. More treats shall make their way in to me." _Mary snorted at that.

"_So…snake…err what is your name?" _Mary asked quietly. She wasn't sure what the proper manners were when talking to a snake.

"_Snakes do not have names. That is a human of human creation." _The black and white creature replied. It squeezed her wrist gently.

"_But what am I to call you? I can't simply just be saying here snake when I can't find you," _Mary stated. She couldn't imagine calling for a snake like a dog or a cat. 'Who's a good snaky,' thought Mary with a silent laugh. "_Besides what if I meet another snake? How would I refer to you? Or ask a question to you in a room full of snakes?" _

The creature thought for a second. "_I had never thought of it that way. If you were discussing me to another snake, it would be able to smell my sent and know if it knew me. But humans do enjoy names so much. So my pet, pick a few _names_ for me to choose from." _Mary had assumed the snake knew that it was sort of like a pet. She was not expecting the snake to assume that she was a pet.

"_I am a girl not a pet I told you that before!" _Mary hissed back to the snake. "_You are the one the one that would be considered a pet! I could just as easily scream and have my aunt unlock the cupboard. If I mention that mouse could have been that silly puppy, she'd let me kill you out back. I could hang your carcass out as a warning to all snakes!" _The snake tightened around her arm.

"_Child, I am willing to compromise to you. You do favors to me, I do favors to you. Neither of us shall be forced into being a pet for the other. No need to bring violence into this," _The snake said turning her head. Mary huffed a sigh. She didn't really mean to upset the snake. She had hoped a friendship was forming. She was just tired after a long night and the wonderful day she had.

Mary attempted to make up for what she had said. "_…Well…What about Gloria_?" The snake hissed in disgust. "_Jasmine_?" Another protest. "_Diamond_?" The snake made the closest noise it could to a groan.

"_Think outside of the box dear_," The snake said, finally turning its head back to the red haired girl.

Mary closed her eyes and thought about what one of the most beautiful names could be for such a beautiful, and vain, snake. "_Tatianna_," Mary stated. She glanced at her snake. It seemed to be weighing it. After a few seconds, it nodded.

"_And I suppose you would like to tell me your name dearly?" _Tatianna asked. She didn't really care if the human told her or not. It would be helpful in discussing her with other snakes and, if by chance, another speaker.

"_My aunt and uncle refuse to talk about my name with me. All I know is that they changed it for school so people wouldn't think that I was their daughter. I know I'm supposed to be an Evans but as much as I know, my name is Mary Potter."_

**Please leave reviews and comments or questions :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the horrible wait! College sucks!

Love you all,

L. Lee

The next few days flew quickly by. Sleeping with her motherly and narcissistic friend improved Mary's ability to sleep. Before Tatianna came along, Mary would have strange dreams of people screaming or odd things like flying motorbikes. The snake however, helped her have more pleasant dreams such as having a human friend.

The snake learned to stay out of sight around the family, but frequently asked if she could come out to frighten them. Mary thought it quiet entertaining and at times had a difficult time from letting it show. _"I would look quite lovely wrapped around that girls thick neck. I could easily twist around it and break it like a sparrows egg. It's not like anyone could see me through the rolls,_" Tatianna hissed one day when Daffy pulled Mary's hair. Mary had simply smirked and turned away from the overweight child.

Daffy tried harder after that to get on Mary's nerves. She slipped a bug into Mary's food, walked through the house with muddy shoes, even managed to get her to burn Vera's food. Each time Mary simply smirked at what Tatianna was hissing to her.

Daffy was on edge when the letters started to arrive. She had been trying to get at her cousin for a couple weeks now with no reaction but a smirk. Once Mary had the letter though, Daffy grew quite happy.

Mary was collecting the mail like usual on Wednesday morning. She absentmindedly flipped through them, judging which was junk or not. After passing a credit card letter, she saw her name for the first time in pale green ink.

_Ms. R. Evans_

_Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She read the name again. _R. Evans. _Who was that? Mary was the only one who lived under the stairs. She knew she was actually an Evans but her aunt and uncle changed it to her mother's maiden name to make sure no one would think the two girls were sisters. Maybe the R was a misprint for an M?

Mary had stopped right at the door to the kitchen when she had read letter's address. Aunt Vera had happened to look over at the time. She furrowed her meaty brow at the girl. "We mustn't linger in doorways. It's rude." She said to Mary. The redhead continued to stare at scrawling print. It must be to her.

"Girl, hand me the mail," her uncle ordered her. Mary glanced up. Her family was sitting around the table: their breakfast paused. Keeping her letter to herself, she handed the mail to the scrawny man, though he practically ripped it out of her hands, before turning back to his food. Mary turned away hoping to get to her cupboard before they could steal it away. Vera noticed the girl, however.

"Girl! I believe your uncle asked you to bring _all_ the mail to him," she screeched. Mary turned around and glared at her aunt.

"Hand the rest of it over now girl," Her uncle demanded. The thin man rose from the table and stepped towards the girl. "Hand it over now," he towered over her, his hand reaching to hers.

"But it's addressed to me! I live in the cupboard under the stairs. And nobody has the initial R here anyways. It's mine!" She shouted at him defiantly. Tatianna hissed her approval.

Saffron Evans plucked the paper out of Mary's hands. He scanned the cover of the envelope and frantically looked to his wife. Vera narrowed her eyes. Saffron promptly tore the letter in half. "There will be no letters for you in this house!" He screeched. He ripped it into shreds. Mary's face fell at the sight. It could have been her only hope of getting out of the horrible house. There was no hope for her now.

Vera rose from the table. "Get out of the kitchen while we have a talk. Now!" The woman yelled. Mary turned toward the door and caught sight of her beastly cousin. Daffy grinned over her food triumphantly. "Daffy!" Vera continued. "That includes you!" The bigger girl's face turned to that of shock.

"But mummy-"

"She said out Daffodil!" Mr. Evans roared. He pulled the brown haired child up from her seat and proceeded to shove her out the door. He slammed the door after the two girls.

Mary and Daffy looked at each other. A silent, and rare, truce was made as Daffy pressed her ear to the door and Mary pressed hers closer to the floor, underneath her cousin. Mumbles and shouts were heard but not clear-cut words.

Mary pressed closer to the door in hopes of something. All she could catch were _girl_ and _freaks_. She sat back from the door and sighed. She'd never know what was in the letter or how the writer knew where she slept.

She had just begun to stand when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Mary jumped and ran down the hall; Daffy was not so lucky. The door creaked open, causing the plump girl to fall into the next room. Her mother had a look of evil upon her face. Seeing it was her own daughter, her face softened a bit.

"Daffodil Marie, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" The dark haired woman put her hand causally on her hip.

"…to not to..?" Daffy said, barely over a whisper. As fat tears threatened to spill over, her face contorted into what could be a pout. Vera slid her hand under the child's chin, making the girl to look up. She leaned in to her daughter.

"No, Daffikins, to not get caught," Vera whispered. The pout instantly transformed into a wide grin. She kissed her mother on the cheek before thumping up the stairs to her room.

Mary, meanwhile, had escaped into the back garden. She sat among the flowers and thought about what the letter could have possibly been about. She began to daydream about a long lost relative who had seen her go into her cupboard but was afraid to approach her. Just when the dream became good, the back door slammed. After quickly spotting her, he strutted across the grass.

"From now on you will never get the mail again. Understood?" Mary only nodded. "Understood girl?" He repeated. Saffron was quickly losing his patience…and his temper.

"Yes Uncle. I understand," she said, rising from the beautiful tulips. She brushed off the imaginary dirt off her shorts.

"Good, now go clean up the breakfast dishes." With that he turned on his heel and hurried back into the house. Mary relaxed her shoulders and trudged slowly back to the normal routine.

The rest off the day Mary spent daydreaming. Tati hissed at her to keep her on tasks throughout the day. The poor snake was almost stepped on while the girl was gardening. She was often allowed to slither around while her human played with plants. The sun did feel good against her scales. She just found a perfect sunspot when Mary took a step over her. She hissed. _"This beauty is a rarity darling. A black spotted urven snake is hard to come by." _

That snapped Mary into the present. "_Urven? I thought you were a…corn snake. Isn't that what the sign said?" _She questioned.

_"Ah the non special people confuse us with the corn snakes all the time. You are a special person though. Don't you have a special book of snakes? I've heard my venom is quite pricey. I'd only give it up though if you found me a very delightful meal." _With that she slither back up Mary's leg.

Mary was confused. Special people? Mary guessed she could be counted as special. 'Or a freak,' she thought. It only added to her list of things to think about.

After completing her chores, she was told to walk the dog. For once, Tatianna decided to join them. Usually the snake would go for her own "walk" because she was not fond of the pup. The dog had begun to grow on her, as it did with Mary. The two of them enjoyed watching the dog run silly around the park. It would find a stick and want it thrown, and then bring it back and want it thrown again. Tati thought it was a strange animal to want that.

The next morning Tati decided to roam the vents of the house for a while and return to the cupboard when she was done. Mary agreed and left for the morning. She was thinking about what a snake could possibly do in the vents that she almost grabbed the mail when she passed it. Remembering her uncle's word, she turned away and began to walk to the kitchen. The writing on the top envelope caught her eye though. It was in the same green ink as the letter yesterday!

She turned around grabbed the letter…and underneath it was another one! As she was about to tear it open, her aunt cleared her throat. The redhead whirled around right into her aunt's chest. "I'll take that," Vera said, snatching the green inked letter out of the skinny girl's hands. "I thought we told you to not get the mail? Would you like to go to your cupboard for the rest of the day?" Mary hung her head. "I thought so. Now into the kitchen with you." Mary reluctantly went.

The morning after, Mary got up earlier in hopes there might be another letter. Before she could reach the hall though, she caught sight of her uncle tearing a bundle of papers apart at the door.

That night she asked Tati to wake her when the mail came. The third morning, Mary woke to the hiss and ran out of her cupboard. A large stalk of envelopes littered the floor. Her aunt came barreling down the stairs with her uncle in tow. The two of them looked at each other when they caught sight of Mary. Vera pushed the girl into the kitchen while Saffron took care of the envelopes.

The mornings after the letters seemed to come in the oddest of places. Vera cracked the morning eggs and there was a letter in each one. An owl flew one in through a window. When Saffron went to cut open the pork roast, there was a letter in the middle of it.

The fourteenth morning, Mary overslept. By the time she made it to the table she knew she had missed the mail along with the daily mail surprise. Her aunt had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Daff, do you know why Sundays are great?" Before the blonde girl could speak, Vera answered her own question. "No post on-"

At that mail came rushing down the chimney, through the windows, and down the stairs. Mary knew it was her chance. Her aunt and uncle's faces both lost their color. The youngest member bolted from her chair, grabbed an envelope, and ran to the bathroom. She tore through letter and began to read the contents carefully.

_Dear Miss Rosemary Evans,_

_I am pleased to –_

Mary heard her aunts footsteps approaching the bathroom door. She stuffed the letter down her shirt, causing Tati to hiss at her. She ignored the snake, quickly pulled down her pants, and sat on the toilet. The door burst open.

"Girl you-" Her aunt saw her. "That scared the shit out you did it girl?" Vera chuckled. "You stay in here while your uncle and I clean up this mess." Mary nodded her head. Vera closed the door harshly behind her. Mary quickly retrieved the letter and finished reading it.

_Dear Miss Rosemary Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Mary reread the letter three times. _Rosemary_. 'What a beautiful name,' she thought, 'I wonder what my middle name is, if I have one'. Rosemary _something _Evans. The rest of the letter she thought was utter rubbish. Daffy had probably somehow gotten someone to prank her this way.

"_Why does Daffy do such stupid pranks," _she asked her snake. She got up off the toilet and composed herself. She placed the envelope, with letter inside, into the pocket of her jeans.

"_What did the Fat One do now?" _Tati hissed, poking her head out of Mary's sleeve. Tati had taken to calling Daffy the 'Fat One' and Vera as the 'Fatter One'. Mary's uncle was simply 'Scrawny'. It still made the redhead smile when she heard the names.

"_This letter says I'm to attend a school of witches and I need to send my _owl," Mary laughed at the last word. "_Yes let me just get on my unicorn to go fetch my owl," _said Mary sarcastically. "_What rubbish."_

Mary looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. She absentmindedly patted her locks, listening to the rustling of letters as well as her aunt and uncle attempting to clean them up.

"_Deary," _said the snake, _"you know are beautiful, well unless you're next to me. _**I'm**_ simply gorgeous." _The black spotted snake peaked out of her collar. She moved her head in a motion that could be taken as hair blowing in the wind, if she were a human. "_However darling, you should know that according to your fellow…beasts...no, wait… humans, you are considered to be what some call a witch."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Witches don't exist_," Mary replied curtly, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself… or the snake. Talking to a snake did not mean she was a witch. She could simply be able to understand different frequencies. She'd never tried talking to different animals. Even though Lord was a good dog, Mary didn't think he possessed much intelligence. She could try later though.

"_Dear to your kind, you are. You are talking to a snake after all. Besides other things like this have happened to you before yes? Something that you didn't think was possible, was indeed possible,"_ Tati hissed. She rubbed her face against Mary's chin caressingly.

Mary thought about impossible things. Was it impossible that she had ended up on the roof after being cornered by Daffy and her friends? Mary was light and it was windy that day. Was it impossible that Daffy's shirt had shrunk with her wearing it? Mary thought it was because Daffy was chasing her, which could cause the muscles to expand, which would press against the shirt, causing it to tighten. Was it impossible that when Aunt Vera had tried to cut off all Mary's hair, the scissors bent? It could have been because they were dull and maybe extremely cheaply made. Was it impossible...?

"_Maybe I'm just a freak like Aunt and Uncle say. I could just be that instead," _though she hoped it wasn't true. She decided she would test this theory.

That night, after being forced into her cupboard all afternoon while her aunt phoned the post office to complain, Mary decided to sneak out. She had managed to snag a piece of notebook paper and a pen at dinner when everyone was crowded around the telly. After they went to bed she had her final draft of the note written.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I would happy to attend your school. Before deciding to attend, I would like to meet you or another member of staff as soon as possible to discuss arrangements and transportation as soon as possible.

Sincerely, Rosemary

Practicing writing her name had taken up most of her time. The curve of the R was so delicate and it took a while not to capitalize the M. RoseMary just looked like a combination of two names.

The other amount of time on the letter, she had to figure out the wording. The invitation seems so formal and stern sounding. Mary knew she should write back just as formally, in hopes of getting some response. 'Another member of staff' had taken her a full half hour to think of. 'Or somebody else' just didn't sound fancy enough. Hogwarts sounded like a extremely fancy school, despite the ugly sounding name.

After she was sure her guardians could be asleep, she creaked open her cupboard door. Faint moonlight shone through the house. Mary turned away from the door and to the stairs. She crept up them silently, careful to avoid the noisy boards that Daffy loved to step on. She stood outside Daffy's door and heard the telltale sign of heavy breathing. Two steps over, Uncle Saffron and Aunt Vera were also obviously asleep. Vera was a heavy snorer, while Saffron sleep-talked. Turning, Mary went down the stairs as quietly as she had come. She then slipped out the backdoor and into the night.

The park nearby was two blocks away. Mary slid stealthily into the shadows. The neighborhood was silent. As she walked, she listened for the noise. The park would be the only way to find it, or so she thought. As she was passing Mr. Figg's house, she heard it.

Whoo-hoo.

She turned on her heel. Mary peered into the darkness. It almost sounded like it was coming from Mr. Figg's window. Why would there be an owl in a person's window? Maybe Mr. Figg wrote by owl too. At that, Mary had to stifle her laugh. Owls.

Whoo?

Craning her neck, she saw it. Big yellow eyes stared right at her. She knew she probably could have caught the creature if she had brought Tatianna, but the snake refused. 'Snakes are owl food,' she said. Mary hoped owls had a good sense of smell to fly to her because she smelled like snake.

"Here owl," she whispered. It blinked. "I have an owl treat for you," that last part was a lie. She had a plain cracker that she planned to lure an owl to her. Besides she knew it couldn't hear her or understand her.

The owl rustled it's feathers as if it did understand her. Wishing on luck, Mary pulled the cracker out and held it up in her hand. Just like that the owl flew to her shoulder with a 'whoosh'.

The plan had worked! The owl nipped at the cracker. Mary hesitantly raised her other hand to the bird. It turned it's head to look at her. She slowly lowered her hand to pet it. The bird simply twisted to meet her caress. "There's a good bird," she said softly, stroking the magnificent feathers.

Whoo.

"Are you a letter carrying owl?" The dark feathered creature turned to look at her again giving her and obvious look. "Of course you are a letter carrying owl."

Whoo.

"You understand me right, little one?" It puffed out its feathers proudly.

Whoo.

"I'm sorry. You're not a little owl; you are a great big owl with mighty wings. I bet you fly fast, right?" Even though Mary thought the owl was puffed up a lot already, the dark animal lifted his feathers even more.

Whoo-whoo.

It nipped her hand affectionately, all the cracker gone. "Would you mind delivering a letter for me, Mighty One?" It nipped her again. Mary smiled, "Well that would be wonderful. It's a small letter that I need to give to Ms. McGonagall. Would you take it for me?" Mary reached into her pocket to show the owl. It hooted again before snatching the letter into its claws and soaring into the sky. It did what appeared to be a trick for her, causing her to giggle. Afterword, it disappeared into the darkness.

Mary gleefully hurried home. The test had worked! She had talked to an _OWL!_ In her excitement though, she didn't listen when she opened the backdoor again. If she had, she would have noticed the grumbling and mumbling coming from the kitchen. As Mary shut the door, Daffy's head appeared around the kitchen corner. The blue eyes met brown, who knew she was in trouble.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! MARY'S SNEAKING OUT!" With that Daffy tumbled up the stairs, screaming for her parents.

AN: I wrote this in an hour so I hope it's okay for you guys. I didn't want to write a health paper (yea there's health in college) so I procrastinated with this… That paper is due tomorrow though…Oops! Review please tell me which professor should come visit Rosemary?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not one of those authors that have specific updating days. I'm more of a "hey I've got time and inspiration" kind of authors. Guess what! I've got inspiration! And for those of you who wondered…yes I did finish my paper…turns out it wasn't due till next Monday… Oops!

Mary had to think quickly. What to do, what to do. If she had Tatianna, things might have worked out better. The sneaky snake could be quite the conspirator. Being alone… put her on her own.

The upstairs light turned on. Multiple thumps came down the stairs. Daffy appeared first, looking supremely smug. Vera followed with a sneer upon her face. Her lipstick was smeared from sleep though so it made her look more comical than fierce. Saffron took up the rear, appearing to stumble along still half asleep.

"You see! You see Mummy! She's trying to sneak out. She can't deny it!" Daffy pointed her fat finger accusingly at Mary, blue eyes flashing through the darkness.

Saffron flipped on the light, bathing the whole hallway in light. He had a look of exhaustion on his face. "Please explain what happened Daffy-dil?" He yawned.

Daffy's nose went up in the air. "Well you saw how I didn't eat so much at supper right Daddy?" Mary almost snorted. "I wasn't feeling well earlier. I woke up and I was starving. So I went into the kitchen to get a tiny little snack. I hear a door closing and I turn and THERE SHE IS! Trying to sneak out to probably go do horrible things! Just thinking about it makes my tummy hurt again Mummy," Daffy pouted and leaned into her mother's welcoming embrace.

"What were you doing out there, girl?" Vera demanded. Her arms held Daffy protectively but glared at Mary. Mary stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Just wanted to go for a little stroll in the park, do unmentionable things to my_ body_, talk to strangers. You know, the like," Mary calmly replied.

"You think your being funny huh? Probably out there with a boy doing heaven's knows what," Saffron all but shouted. "Got yourself a boyfriend don't you girl?"

Mary was baffled. "I'm almost eleven. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just a poor innocent girl who wanted to go outside to have a bit of fresh air."

"Go to your cupboard right now for your Uncle cheek! You'll stay in there all week for all I care! I've had enough with you and your lies."

Mary shrugged and went to her cupboard. She sat on her cot before Vera slammed the door on her, locking her in. Mary didn't mind the least. Sarcasm was lost on the whole lot of them. She had at least managed to succeed in her task.

"_What's with all the shouting? Nearly scared my dinner away,_" Tati slithered on to the blanket. She had an obvious bulge on her, proving her dinner had not gotten away after all.

Nestling down under the cover, Mary let out a huff. "_Daffy caught me sneaking back in."_

"_Ah yes the Fat One. Heard her thumping on the stairs trying to wake you up,_" the beautiful creature stated. It coiled around her arm. The bump from the snake's dinner felt strange against Mary's arm.

_"Sounds like her,"_ the red head replied. "_At least I did what I set out to do. Managed to find an owl quite easily and sent my letter. It's a decent hope. I'm locked in the cupboard though until further notice though. With you here though, it won't be as dreadful as it usually is." Mary yawned._

_ "Do humans usually lock up their relatives, dear? I know some species eat their young but never imprison them."_ Tatianna slithered over to her favorite sleeping spot on the young girls stomach.

"_…No. Just me," _she murmured, drifting into sleep.

"_Such strange creatures indeed."_

The next morning was like any other that Mary spent locked up. Daffy pounded down the stairs and proceeded to eat her food outside her cousin's door. The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted in through the cracks. She was obnoxiously noisy, according to a certain snake.

It wasn't until around after breakfast that Saffron commented on the mail. "Those bloody freaks must have given up. Saffron Evans is a force to be reckoned with. No bloody letters in this house!" He cheerfully strolled down the hallway. Adjusting his tie he spoke louder, "Hear that, girl? No letters." With that he happily went off to work.

A knock on the door at noon disturbed Vera's very normal schedule. She was ironing her husband's shirt while watching the telly. One of her favorite shows on the telly mind you. The addition to the doorbell perked Mary's ears. Anything was better than to listening to that stupid talk show.

Vera turned down the sound and pounded to the door. She peeked open the door. "Hello?" No one was there. She almost closed the door when she spotted the…little person. A small woman stood there in a funny looking blue floor length dress. It looked hot to be in during the summer time.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here for-"

"I'm sorry we don't do charity," Vera stated as she closed the door. She spun on her heel to return to her show. Penny was just about to divulge a shocking secret.

The doorbell rang again.

Vera grumpily returned to the front door. Again the short woman stood there. "Alright I'll give you 10 for your cause."

"I'm not here for a cause ma'am." The darker brunette haired woman's voice was surprisingly high pitched. It almost came out as a squeak. "I'm hear about Rosemary."

"Nobody lives here by that name. I'd appreciate it if you didn't come here again. Now get off my stoop." Vera slammed the door. Mary faintly heard her mumble 'stupid freaks' as the telly volume returned to its usual volume. Penny was apparently pregnant. 'How thrilling,' Mary thought. "I'd much rather hear about why that woman was asking for me than some rich lady's life_."_

The doorbell didn't ring again.

Instead, a half hour later, there was an impatient knock at the door. Vera had finished ironing and was looking through her dessert recipes for a snack for her and Daffy. Double chocolate brownies were looking nice.

At first Vera ignored the knocking. 'It's probably that midget again. If I don't answer, she'll think I've gone out and go away,' thought Vera. The knocking continued though for another few minutes. Daffy complained, "Mummy get the door, it's giving me a headache." Vera glared at her daughter. She did not want to see those people again.

The knocking turned to pounding. Vera realized that it was indeed the middle of the day and the neighbors could be watching. It wouldn't do. Perhaps she could call the police, though that might make more trouble. Irritably, Vera marched to the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, throwing the door fully open. An elderly woman stood there. On her head sat an embroidered silver cap. Her long silver hair flowed out of it, going well past her elbows. Her outfit would be considered a robe more than a dress. Deep purple wrapped around her going in different all different directions. Next to her stood the stood the shorter woman from earlier. Putting the two side by side made the brunette's blue dress look more like the elderly woman's ensemble.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. Such a lovely day it is today. Do you mind if we come in?" The newcomer asked politely. Her blue eyes twinkled over her spectacles.

"As I've told this midget here I don't want you people at my house," Mrs. Evans said, slamming the door. The older woman was quicker than that. She slid her foot in before the door could close. Vera glared at her.

"It will only take a moment," The grey haired lady said as she pushed the door open and glided inside. The other woman followed. Vera scowled.

The two guests found their way into the living room and sat together on the couch. Vera followed, only after sneakily unlocking the cupboard. The bright light shrunk Mary's pupils. "Don't you dare say on word," Vera said pointing her fat finger at her niece. "Stay in there until they are gone. Not one peep." Vera closed the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Evans. I'm afraid we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I am Headmaster Alma Dumbledore and this is Professor Filia Flitwick. I taught your sister in law at Hogwarts. Surely your husband told you about it?" Vera nodded her fat head. Her husband had indeed told her of the freak school.

"Good," Professor Flitwick replied from atop three couch cushions. "Now where is Rosema-"

"Out," Vera cut her off. "She's out with her friends right. She won't be back till tonight I'm sure."

"Oh," Dumbledore replied. "I'll just go look to see if she managed to slip upstairs to her room." She glided out of the room. Alarmed, the owner of the house followed.

"I assure you Headmaster, she left to…go to the movies a little bit ago. You just missed her," Vera huffed as she cut Dumbledore off. The intruder however had seen a flash of red from behind Vera.

Mary saw the woman named Dumbledore when she snuck a peak out the cupboard door. She fearfully closed the door again after seeing those twinkling blue eyes.

Dumbledore gently pushed Vera aside in the midst of talking. Dumbledore went to the little white door and gently opened it. "Well hello there," she said as she spotted the redhead lying down. "Taking a nap are we?" she asked as Mary sat up blinking into the light.

"You found her," Vera said, feigning surprise. "She does like to sneak in there and take naps quite often."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. She beckoned to Mary to come out. Timidly, Mary swung her legs over the cot. "Would you care to join us for tea dear?"

Mary glanced at her aunt. Vera gave her a slight nod. "Yes," the red head answered shyly. Vera lead the way back into the living room with Dumbledore resting her hand on Mary's shoulders in an assuring manner.

Flitwick held a steaming silver kettle in her hand as she poured the tea into fine china cups. Vera had a look on her face like she had swallowed a bug. The kettle and the cups were not hers and the women had not brought a tea set in with them.

Mary hardly noticed as she sat next to Flitwick on the couch. "Tea Rosemary?" The short woman asked her. Mary nodded politely.

"Cream and two sugars please." Flitwick did as asked, putting two heaping spoonful's of sugar into the mug. After handing Mary the cup, she asked Vera the same question.

"Oh no thank you I had my tea earlier," Vera responded, still looking like she had ingested an insect. Flitwick simply nodded while pouring Dumbledore's tea from memory.

AN: Cutting you off sorry! I'm hungry and need to eat supper (I'm a weird little American that says supper sorry!) Read and Review please


	5. Chapter 5

"This is lovely tea Ms. uhh..." Mary said, leading off. She glanced at the woman sitting atop all her aunt's lovely embroidered pillows that even Daffy wasn't allowed to mess with.

"Flitwick," she answered sipping her tea. "Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts. You wrote to Professor McGonagall, at a rather late hour last night or so I heard. I was free this afternoon so I was elected to stop by. This is Professor Dumbledore as I'm sure you know." She took another drink. Vera glared at Mary realizing what had actually happened last night. Vera kept her mouth closed though.

"Oh yes sorry about that," Dumbledore said. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmistress; I should have introduced myself earlier. Anyway, we are here to discuss your schooling with you." She took a drink of her tea. There were pale green leaves on the white china cups that appeared to be moving.

"She has decided to attend St. Junius's School for Girls. It's one the coast of Wales," Vera replied. She ran her hands over her pants, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Mary knew what school she was talking about. St. Junius's Safe Haven for Hopelessly Immoral Girls. It was for girls who were _hopeless_ juvenile cases. It was NOT the kind of school that Mary wanted to go to.

"Is that so, Rosemary?" Dumbledore asked. "That is the sister school to St. Brutus's in Aberaeron yes? I know a boy who went there." Vera's eyes went wide. Mary however, almost choked on her tea. When she recovered, she responded.

"I believe it is, Professor. I wanted to keep my options open though, remember Aunt?" Mary put on her sweetest face.

"Yes of course."

"So what would you like to discuss?" Flitwick inquired. She looked up at Mary over the rim of her cup. Mary nervously looked into her umber colored tea.

"Well, ma'am…"Mary faltered. Somehow she gained her courage. "Is what the letter said true? Am I a…witch?" She glanced up curiously. Vera's face grew pale while Flitwick gained a look of surprise.

"I will not-"

Flitwick cut of Vera. "Of course! The child of Basil and Jane Evans couldn't be a muggle or a squib! Especially not when you defeated You-know-who!" She was so enthusiastic she almost fell off her pillows.

Mary's eyes went wide. "Can you really do magic?" Mary asked eagerly. She put her cup down on the table, _without_ a coaster, just to get on her aunt's nerves.

"Can I ever!" The excited teacher exclaimed. She pulled a long thin stick out of her pocket. "This is my lovely nine and a half of fir and kelpie hair," she said with a wave. Suddenly Vera's favorite lamp, sitting on the table, turned into a fat, gobbling turkey. It turned its bobbing head and faced Mary. An uncontrollable laugh came out. It tilted its head sideways and sauntered a little towards her.

Vera screeched. Flitwick frowned and turned it back in the rather hideous lamp.

"Are you alright Mrs. Evans?" Dumbledore asked. The plump woman shook her head. Her mouth was agape like a fish gulping for air.

"Perhaps you better go lay down, Aunt," Mary said, faking a pleasant concern.

"Alma, perhaps you better take her up to her room. She looks quite ill. I'd offer to help but you know how bad I am working with muggles," The little woman turned her head and motioned to the sickly homeowner. Dumbledore nodded.

"Come Mrs. Evans lets get you into bed," Dumbledore said offering her arm. Vera took it begrudgingly, though knew that in her room, she wouldn't be near the freaks. The two of them headed toward the stairs.

Mary let out a breath. The crazy woman she called aunt was gone. "So, Professor, did…did you know my parents?"

"I did!" Flitwick almost fell over again. She steadied herself before continuing. "I taught both Jane and Basil! You have look just like Jane too! But looks like you have your father's eyes." Mary sat quietly soaking it all up. "Dumbledore saw you mother many times in his office. He knows more about her than I do. Your father though was the quiet one always a diligent student, always with his nose in a book. I'm surprised to this day I didn't get him in my house!"

"House?" questioned Mary. Flitwick excitedly told her all about the Hogwarts house system and the teachers who were the heads of house.

"Severette Prince might be able to tell you more about your father though. Those two were best friends for the longest time," Mary smiled knowing if she went to the school, she would be able to meet a friend of her father's.

"I'm sure Severette would love to talk about him," Dumbledore agreed as she returned to the room. "But back to the school. Rosemary, when are you planning to get your textbooks and supplies?"

"I'm…not quite sure, ma'am. Besides where do I buy them?" She asked. She had gone through the list and they aren't things that can be found in a regular store. Where would one look for dragon hide gloves or Standard Book of Spells?

"Diagon Alley is the best place in London to buy them," Dumbledore said, lounging in her uncle's favorite chartreuse recliner. "Professor McGonagall is taking a group of students who do not a magical parent this Friday. You are very welcome to join them."

Mary's face split into a huge grin. Other kids like her, kids who hadn't met Daffy, who may even want…friends. Mary somehow smiled even bigger. "Yes!" she replied, a little too loud. "I'd love to," she said softer.

"Well then," Dumbledore said patting Flitwick's knee. "Lets discuss the itinerary for Friday," The elder woman faced Mary and missed seeing the shorter woman fall off her pillows. The thump on the floor got the other two's attention.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Mary leaned down and helped the little woman up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The brunette hoped back on the couch and aimed a glare at Dumbledore. She fixed herself back in her original position. "So," she heaved a sigh, "the Knight Bus will come by your house after…Annie Goldstein. She lives a few towns over." Mary nodded. Another girl.

Dumbledore interrupted. "What you will need to do is at…9:27, be waiting outside your house. Raise your…which is your dominant hand?"

Puzzled, Mary answered "I write with my right hand?"

"Ah yes, so raise your right hand at 9:27 and the bus will be along. After the rest of the students are picked up, you will be brought to Diagon Alley. The students will be brought to the bank first. Would you like to use your parents vault or bring money from your aunt and uncle to exchange currency?" Mary's eyes went wide. Her parents had some money?

"I don't think my aunt and uncle will be very helpful. Is there enough in my…account to pay for the list? I can do some work at the school to get money otherwise." That last part came out as more of a question. Flitwick nearly fell off again.

"Jane had more money than she knew what to do with! Her parents were hard workers, just as she turned out to be too! The Potter family hasn't been broke since the fourteen hundreeds!" Mary went into shock. Her uncle always told her that her parents had died penniless. Maybe she could find out more about them at the bank or by talking to the professor that was friends with her mother.

After discussing more details of school and the trip, the two professors decided to return to the school. Flitwick put the teacups, saucers, and teapot inside her extremely small purse. Mary thought her eyebrows might stay upwards for the rest of her life after how long they had been up already today. Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick left the house with a reminder of 9:27 on Friday with her hand in the air. Mary simply nodded and waved as they went out the door.

Friday could not come soon enough. Aunt Vera refused to admit that the Professors even came to the house. When Mary brought it up, Vera turned green and grumbled 'freaks' under her breath.

Tatianna was excited for Mary to visit. The beautiful snake curled around her arm and told stories she had heard of the Diagon Alley. The red haired girl became more excited by the hour. The other two people in the house had not idea what occurred that Monday afternoon.

Mary didn't mention it to her aunt until Wednesday about her trip on Friday. Vera's face went into a scowl. "You leave but I don't want to see or hear anything about the freak place." Mary nodded. She assumed that would be the response she would get. As she was about to leave and make herself a sandwich her aunt spoke again. "One more thing. Clean up Daffy's second bedroom. You will be sleeping in there now." Mary's face split into a smile. She would be getting her own room. She decided to skip the sandwich and took the stairs two at a time.

Daffy's second bedroom was a complete and utter mess. Dolls missing limbs, broken toys, even a telly that had been sat on, were strewn across the floor. With Mary's excitement though, all the trash was cleaned out easily.

Hours later, Mary sat on top of the mattress with her possessions neatly stacked away. After some fuss with her aunt and her cousin, it was officially her room. She bartered with her aunt to get fresh paint on the wall (there had been mysterious greenish colors that were splattered in some places) and the room was now a soft yellow, her favorite color. Once Mary had finished, she was surprised to find a lavender comforter sitting outside her door with tags from a used clothing store on the other side of town. Her room, her very own actual room was perfect. After, of course, she positioned her bed by the air vent (with the covering off) as demanded by Tatianna. "_The food is better in the cupboard_," the snake had said. It also had an access to the outside for sunbathing.

She looked around it. The head of her bed sat below one of the two windows. Hot pink curtains that Daffy had torn dangled from them. Daffy's third dresser had been cleaned out and Mary's few clothing items were placed inside. The grey carpet was freshly vacuumed (and baking soda ed). There wasn't much in there, but it was indeed Mary's.

When Friday finally rolled around, Mary was up at 6 o clock. She went promptly into the bathroom and locked the door. After stripping, she climbed into the shower, with Tati. She had found a few large sticks in the park so she laid them at her feet. She started with shower and plugged the drain so the black spotted white snake could wash herself in the bottom of the tub. "_Sssso ssssatisssfying," _the creature said as she slithered around the hissed a quiet agreement.

She had never bathed a snake before but it was turning into a good idea. The snake's skin had gotten a little dry and the water would help replenish the softness of the skin. Mary did not want the itchiness on her belly on the day of her special trip.

Following the shower, Tati wrapped around the redhead's belly before covering up with a towel. Looking in the mirror, the towel hid the snake almost completely from view. Mary tiptoed back to her room, where she dried herself. The black spotted urven snake lounged on the bed to air dry. It was the start of an interesting day.

Dressed in her best outfit, the yellow dress from Daffy's party, Mary glided down the stairs at 7 o clock with her pet around her torso. She hurried to the kitchen and made her uncle his favorite breakfast of eggs over easy and sausage. After feeding the family, when they eventually came down for breakfast at 7:30, Mary savored some scrambled eggs with sausage.

By the time Saffron left for work at 8, Mary was pacing the kitchen floor. All the dishes were clean and put away, all traces of breakfast were gone, well except the sausage bits that lingered on Daffy's and Vera's shirts.

At 8:30 Vera was fed up with Mary. "I can see you in the reflection in the telly. Get out of the house already." Mary nervously nodded as she walked to the side of the couch, which sat her aunt and her cousin. Daffy just grunted. Vera pulled her attention away from the program for a few seconds. "Remember I don't want to see or hear any of this funny stuff." Mary nodded once, more sure of her self this time. Vera turned back to the telly. "Go outside now."

Mary didn't need telling twice. She quickly walked to the spot where she would be picked up. She stood there for 15 minutes before sitting on the ground.

After another 5 minutes, she decided to see if there were any weeds in the garden.

At 9 o clock, Mary decided there were five weeds in the garden.

At 9:05, Mary decided those weeds needed to be pulled.

While weeding at 9:10, she discovered there were in fact 7 weeds and only three had been pulled.

At 9:20, she had pulled six of them. One of them was extremely stubborn, and difficult to get out.

By 9:25, with a final tug, she had pulled the weed out…and landed on her butt. Tatianna hissed at the sudden pressure. She also reminded the now dirty girl of the time. Mary's cheeks went red as she sat up and brushed herself off as best as she could. She marched herself back to the spot.

At exactly 9: 27 as instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore, she raised her right hand. Before she had a chance to bite her lip with nerves, a bus was towering over her. Mary's eyes widened. The doors opened to show a normal looking man smiling at her.

"Hello there kiddo! Welcome to the Knight Bus I'm-"

"Really Kevin there is no need to introduce yourself to every student. We went over this last year," an older man said as he walked into view. He was a stern looking gentleman with his hair combined neatly into place. Ash gray robes billowed around him. "Don't mind him he's just a little excited," he said as he put his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Minerve McGonagall."

"Mary Potter," Mary replied quickly placing her hand in his. He shook once, firmly.

"You prefer Mary over Rosemary?" He asked, gazing down her slightly dirty dress.

"Yes sir and Potter because my aunt and uncle insist." He nodded, still appearing unnerved by the dirt. "I got distracted and I was weeding while I waited," Mary felt very self -conscious. Maybe the school wouldn't take her in if she weren't absolutely perfect. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her dirty gray trainers.

"Quite alright," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "I have a feeling Pomone will be pleased to hear of this." With that she pulled out her wand from her pocket, "scourigify." Mary glanced down. Her dress was as clean as it was as she had put it on that day.

Smiling widely Mary said, "thanks Professor!"

The man smiled. "Go take a seat, we need to be on our way." Mary nodded and headed to a seat. After nearly falling over, she was saved by a boy with brown hair. He helped her to a seat next to him.

"Thanks," Mary said shyly looking at the boy brown eyes.

"No problem," he replied. "By the way, you've got some dirt on your nose. Did you know that?"

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Here's a long chapter to make up for it. I ran into a patch of depression, its nasty little thing, and I haven't felt like writing. In a brighter note, I went on vacation to the lovely state of Arizona recently and stocked up on the creative juices. Anyway, leave your review please :) Brownie points to anyone who knows who the boy is just by the quote ;) its relatively easy.

P.S. I realized I wrote Minerva McGonagall in earlier chapters. As a genderbender, I forgot she is now a he. Its supposed to be Minerve sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh," Mary replied, rubbing her nose, "yea." Tati hissed a laugh underneath Mary's dress. The boy didn't notice. She looked down at her lap shyly. Gathering courage, she introduced herself. "I'm Mary by the way," she said holding out her hand.

"Hermes," he replied shaking her slightly dirty hand.

"Like the…Roman god?"

"Greek actually. My parents are into Greek mythology. Hermes is the messenger god and the god of luck. I was a lucky baby. Are your parents Catholic?" Seeing her puzzled face he continued. "Mary is a common name for girls in the Catholic faith, as well as in the other Christian faiths." He said, brushing is bushy brown hair out of his chocolate brown eyes.

"My parents are dead," Mary replied, looking out the window of the fast moving bus. It was such a blur it made her feel sick. She turned back to the boy in front of her. "I'm actually Rosemary and I don't think my parents were Christian."

The boy looked down at his lap for a few seconds, not sure what to say. The bus lurched to a stop and the two could hear the bus attendant trying to introduce himself to the new passenger, before being interrupted by McGonagall.

"Maybe your parents like the garden or cook. Rosemary is a very aromatic member of the mint family that lets out the most wonderful scents." He spoke smartly, almost as if reciting out of a book.

Mary hadn't thought of that before. She had only just learned her name was Rosemary after all. "My uncle's name is Saffron. That's a plant right?"

He nodded, eager to show more knowledge. "Saffron is considered the most expensive food in the world, the flower only produces three red stigmas a year. People used to bath in it before King Henry the eight outlawed it and punished people by burning them at the stake like witches…" At this, Hermes gave Mary a look and they both let out a small giggle. A year ago, both children had thought of witches as children's tales. Now there they both were, zooming towns on an enchanted bus.

"What do you think Diagon Alley will be like?" Mary asked. He seemed like a know it all but that must give him some insight at what was waiting ahead.

"I don't know. Suppose there'll be any hag's stirring pots over a fire? Or witches making prophecies like in Shakespeare's Macbeth?" He pondered.

Mary had never heard of Macbeth but she had heard of Shakespeare. Macbeth must be some old story from the 14th century, so maybe it was possible. She'd never believed in prophecies before but now she wasn't quite sure.

"I plan on spending as much time as I can at the book store so I can learn all of the history and other things. There must be so much to learn there…" Mary started to tune him out as he rambled on about the bookstore.

Mary personally wanted to spend some time at a pet store, if there was one. She wanted to learn more about her snake. She'd never had a snake before and wasn't sure if she was doing everything right. Tati told her most of what to do but the young girl still wanted to be prepared.

Not long after, the bus lurched to a halt, which cut Hermes off mid rant about…whatever topic he was on now. He seemed nice enough, and it would be useful to learn from him what he learned of the magical history. He didn't seem too bad, besides being a walking encyclopedia.

"All right students this is where we get off," McGonagall stood tall at the front of the bus. "We are walking through this pub to the brick wall on the other side. I will do a head count once we get there. Are we clear?" His Scottish accent sounded through the bus. All the students, and one sarcastic snake, mumbled their agreements.

The small lot of them traipsed off the bus, one or two at a time. The professor lead the way, while the knight bus steward, Kevin, cheerfully smiled and waved at them all. He was keeping track though of all the students who got off. The year before the bus had left with one student, asleep. Kevin may no longer be a student of McGonagall's but he still feared a reprimanding.

When Mary and Hermes stepped off together, he winked at Mary. "You ever need anything kiddo, you call the knight bus and I'll be there." Mary nodded and kept walking toward the pub. Neither admitted it but both the boy and the girl thought the statement was odd. The steward hadn't said a thing to the other students. Mary's aunt had warned her that there were creepy men in the world. Her aunt also said she was a freak though. Mary decided it was best to ignore it. She however, did not see him ask the bus driver to wait while he trailed along at the end of the group.

Hermes and Mary walked side by side through the pub. It was a Friday morning and not many people appeared to be there. A gust of wind blew through the set of doors that lead to the back as students walked through. Mary silently berated herself for not wearing a headband as the wind threw her hair all around her face. She scrunched her nose and swept her hair out of her face.

"Bloody hell that's Rosemary Evans!" A man shouted from a few tables away from where the redhead was standing. A woman at the table next to where Rosemary was standing agreed.

"It is!" That was all it took for the people sitting around to notice who she actually was. Everyone abandoned his or her breakfasts, drinks, and conversations to crowd around the girl. Mary glanced around and caught Hermes eye. He was about to back away when he saw the look of terror and confusion on his companions face. He set his jaw and stepped closer to her.

Everyone tried shaking her hand, which had been at her side, or started introducing themselves.

"Elizabeth Dodge," a woman said picking up her hand and shaking it vigorously. "It's such an honor. It really-"

"Becker Winston," a fat balding man said as he pushed the woman away. He glared at Hermes. "I have a son your age, my dear Rosemary, and I think you two would be perfect together." He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Hermes wanted to punch the man. Tati, meanwhile, tightened around Mary's waist defensively. The snake hissed, asking to strike.

Kevin had seen all of this: assumed it would happen. The spot where the two children had stood had disappeared into a mass of adults. He jumped into the crowd and elbowed his way to the front.

"Ladies and gentleman," he yelled as he got to the front. The mob continued to grab at the young girl. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN," he bellowed, with his wand to his throat. The swarm fell to a hush.

"While we all are indeed thankful for Rosemary's service to our world, she is still only a child. She is currently on her way to buy her school supplies and it would be dark by the time she got finished having a conversation with each and everyone of you." The crowd grumbled at the truth. "You may all say your thanks to her, at a distance, while she goes about her way. If anyone gets in her way, you bet your arses I will not escort any of you home the next time you get drunk off your feet. That includes you, Hayward," He said eyeing an excited man at the front of the crowd. The man Hayward looked down.

"Right well, I believe Miss Evans is off then. Polite goodbyes and thank you's _only_." The helpful bus attendant put an arm on Mary's back, and one on Hermes', and lead the two students out. People murmured thank yous as the trio walked out.

McGonagall's worried face turned to relief as he saw his students with Kevin. "Your dad, Basil, once saved me from a group of vicious Slytherins when I was a first year," Kevin said to Mary as they joined the group of students. "Figured it's about time I returned the favor." He winked at her, though his face turned serious. "Remember kiddo, you need anything, you know how to find me."

Mary nodded gratefully and said thanks as Kevin then turned away.

"Now that we are all here," McGonagall said as he paid a particular glace at Mary, "We are going to the bank. If you have money to retrieve, I will find goblins for you first. If you have money from home that needs to be exchanged, wait until all the other students are taken care of. The goblins will exchange your money and set up a vault with them, if you wish. We will all meet at the pillars outside when we are down with our business. Everyone understand?" He glanced around the group. Everyone nodded along or said their understanding.

Once he deemed that everyone understood, he tapped a pattern on the red brick wall. The bricks peeled back, showing the magical alley that lay behind. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, children. Follow me and don't doddle."

As the students filled through the entryway, Hermes resumed his place by Mary's side. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've never met any of those people before and I don't know what they could possibly want from me. Or why they were thanking me." She shuddered in remembrance of the man that wanted her with his son.

The messy haired brunette shuddered too. "It's a good thing the guy from the bus showed up. I don't know what they would have done."

"Agreed." The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they trailed behind the group. As they rounded a corner, the students caught their first glimpse of the magical bank. It towered magnificently ahead of them.

"It looks like it's modeled after a Greek coliseum." Hermes said in awe. Mary had a vague idea of what he was talking about and simply nodded. Walking closer to the bank, it seemed to grow even bigger. By the time they were under the pillars, it towered over them menacingly.

"This is where to meet after you are done with your business. Remember, students with vaults go first." With that he opened the door and lead the class through.

Hermes, still in awe of the marble structure, came in the rear of the group. It was then that he noticed the plaque next to the door.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."* _Hermes read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked as she tugged the boy through the doors.

"Basically it means, don't steal the stuff here or you'll get more than you bargained for." He explained before becoming in awe again. The inside of the bank was even more magical than the outside. The ceiling rose far above them and everything in sight seemed to be made of marbles. He opened his mouth and started discussing what time period the bank was made, or made similar to. Mary tuned him out right after she heard something about flying buttresses.

"Students with vaults follow me. The rest of you please wait here." He spun around before making sure the correct students followed.

Mary gave a quick wave to her "friend" before trailing behind the quick moving teacher. She took them to the teller and exchanged a few quite words. Mary glanced up at the teller before doing a double take. A strange, hideous looking creature stared over the group of students. Mary thought it looked like a plastic surgery gone wrong. The skin was stretched tight over its face, its nose pointing far away from it's face. The ears stuck out on either side of its head, almost like a goats ears.

The figure retreated behind the counter for a few moments. Mary wasn't quite sure what was going on. McGonagall quickly explained the creature. "That was a goblin students. Be very respectful of them, or you might have a problem on your hands." Mary was weary of the goblin already so she planned to be on her guard around them.

The goblin returned next to them, along with others. "This is where I leave you for now students. A goblin will take each of you to your vaults in just a little bit. Remember to return outside when you are finished." Mary watched as the teacher retreated. Mary suddenly grew nervous.

"Pare up with a goblin. We will be taking blood samples to verify what vaults you have access to." The goblin said. Tatianna tightened around Mary at the sound. Both agreed the voice of the goblin was terrifying.

Mary went along with what the goblin asked and walked to a goblin dark collared shirt and a stripped vest. He nodded to her and Mary nodded back, hopefully in a respectful way.

"I am Netok." He said, his voice less gruff than the other goblin. "Please hold out your hand." Mary nervously complied and held out her left hand. Netok gently took her hand into his leathery one, rotating her palm upwards. "Prepare for a small prick in three…two…one…" He placed his thumb on the heel of her hand before she comprehended what was happening. She felt the sharp sting of a needle or some other object. It was quickly gone though. She glanced at her hand and didn't see a trace of where the object had been. No blood came forth and the pain was gone.

She watched the goblin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat, royal blue stone. He placed his thumb upon it and it changed to a more cerulean blue. He muttered something under his breath before glancing up at the redhead eleven year old before him.

"Just as we thought, you are a Potter and are heir to all their vaults. It looks like your mother was never tested; otherwise she would have been proven an heir to the Vanderbeu vault. There hasn't been a claim on it in a few hundred years. They were thought to have died out." Mary thought about that for a second.

"What if another Vanderbeu was to show up, without magical blood?" She asked, thinking of her aunt and her cousin.

"That would be highly unlikely for another to come foreword. If another did, you would have first claim, as it has been unclaimed for a long amount of time. You may, if you wish, have joint claim of it though." Mary nodded and stored this information away.

"Lets go and see your vaults now."

After the twisting turning ride of the cart, Mary was glad to be back on solid ground. Her Potter vaults were huge compared to the Vanderbeu vaults, not to say that the later vaults weren't ginormous. It was the size of a house, while the Potter vaults could be the size of a mansion. All that money made her head swim.

Netok gave her the option of having a bottomless pouch. It would allow her to reach in and pull out the exact amount of money she needed. It was also thief proof and would only allow her to retrieve money from it. Not knowing how much she needed for school, she agreed.

She now had a soft yellow string purse tucked into her pocket. It felt empty until she stuck her hand in and thought of an amount of money. The goblin had explained to her how much money was converted to what. When he told her how much it translated into muggle money, she thought her eyebrows would fall off her head for how high they seemed to go.

She practically skipped back to the entrance of the bank. She was almost at the doors when she noticed Hermes in line for a goblin teller. Mary skidded to a stop and decided to keep the boy company. He saw her freckled face and smiled.

"How was it?" He questioned, pointing at her chaotic hair. She touched her hair and laughed.

"Ever been on a rollercoaster?" She asked him. She ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the mess.

"Once…is it like that?"

"Yep. But more terrifying. I found out my mother hand an account that she didn't know of. She didn't have magical parents so she never thought to look and see if she had magical ancestors." The younger one explained. "Maybe you should look too! It doesn't do any harm to try," she smiled. "But they prick your hand and test your blood. Didn't hurt afterword though so there must be some magic thing in the needle."

"Might as well. I think everyone has a magical ancestor and sometimes magic can skip a few generations. You and I could have a common great grandparent or something." Hermes pondered. Mary hadn't thought of that. She had heard at school that people who have blue eyes all share a common ancestor who had the blue eye mutation. It made some sense.

When Hermes turn came, Mary stepped off to the side. "Can I try a blood test?" He asked politely.

"Probably won't do any good," the goblin said gruffly. "You can if you want to though."

"Yes please."

The goblin grumbled and reached into his pockets. He did the pinprick and put it on his stone. It turned colors like it did for Mary. His small eyes widened. "I don't believe it!"

Hey everyone hope you like the chapter. Who should Hermes be related to? I have some ideas of my own but I'm not sure though. I need help getting opposite gender names for some of the main characters…mainly Draco and Ron. Help?

As always please leave me a little review


	7. Chapter 7

"Lestrange?" Mary questioned. "What kind of name is that?"

"It is a very ancient family in the wizarding community. The current holders of the vaults are residing in Azkaban. Having convicted of treason, there is an ability to negotiate ownership and perhaps transfer possession to you." The goblin stated. He lifted a thick stack of paper from under his desk. "If you would like to receive title ship, please file these at the ministry of magic. Two to four business days after, you can file paperwork with the Grand Feldik Goblin, who handles all transfers." Hermes nodded, absorbing all of the information.

"Is there anyway I can review my family tree, sir?" Hermes asked. The goblin appeared astonished at the title just given to him, but smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

He reached under his desk again. This time, he pulled out a much smaller stack of papers. "Our records only go as far back to First Goblin and Wizard War." The goblin said sadly. "It looks like your tree deviates from the Lestrange line later than I thought.

"Thank you. I'd also like to do an exchange today," Hermes said the goblin.

"Yes of course." Hermes handed him the money and the creature gave him gold and silver coins in exchange. He wasn't given the same treatment that Mary did, but the future seemed promising. Hermes put his money into a walnut colored leather satchel that was across his body. After securing it inside and closing it shut, he offered Mary a smile. Mary smiled in return and led the way outside.

The majority of the group of future students was lounging on the steps or against the bank wall. Professor McGonagall stood imposingly next to a pillar, his hands behind his back, waiting ever so patiently.

Hermes read his family tree to Mary, who was slightly curious. "According to this tree, one of my ancestors, Rilonious LeStrange, was a squib who then had an illegitimate child with… Frideswide Winston…." The boy trailed off, completely absorbed in his family tree. Suddenly he exclaimed "Look at this!" Mary glanced away from the bustling street and to the sheets of paper. "This shows the son of the affair was Nicholas L'Estrange! He's the first baronet Hunstanton! His son was Roger L'Estrange, a man who stood up for the crown! Oh I cannot wait to tell my parents!"

Mary smiled for him. She honestly had no clue what he was rambling on about but knew herself that it's always nice to know where exactly you come from. Not knowing her own parents made her appreciate Hermes family line more.

"Alright students," declared the teacher, "It will be easier to keep track of everyone if you split off into pairs. It looks like you've all gotten to know one another and if not, it will help. You will be going to school together for the next seven years after all." The cluster of students quickly discussed pairs between themselves. Hermes looked at Mary.

"Partner?" Mary asked.

He smiled in return. "Partner."

"I will point out to you the shops that have needed supplies in them," McGonagall said over the crowd, when they had all found partners. "There are other interesting shops along that way that do have interesting items in them as well." He paused. "There are also a few areas I strongly advise you not to go into, such as Knockturn Alley. Any students found wandering in unadvised areas will be given a detention as soon as school starts, as well as a stern talking to with guardians." He finished with a stern expression. Hermes filled that information away. He did not want to get into any trouble at all or have, heaven help him, a detention.

The teacher walked the students through a couple of shops and pointed out all the areas that needed to be visited. He then released the students until lunchtime at the Leaky Cauldron, with a note of only a handful of students in each store at a time and to always stay with their partners.

Hermes wanted to go to the bookstore straight away. Mary argued with the boy that if he went to the other stores first, he'd be able to spend more time there. Grumbling an agreement, they decided to go to find cauldrons and telescope first, as he figured most students would flock to the wand store or robes.

After they bought those, Mary wished they had done something more fun first. The store they bought their cauldrons from had grotesque ingredients hanging from the walls. Mary had reached to touch a gorgeous looking snake scale and the owner had nearly chased, her screaming about how expensive and rare that scale was. Tatianna had hissed an agreement at the rarity and claimed it was of the king of serpents. Mary had rolled her eyes. She had only just wanted to see how it felt.

The shop they bought their telescopes from had an owner that was draped in…something that looked almost like rope. She seemed to be lost in her own world, or staring at something Mary couldn't see. The shop was hardly lit at all so it was hard to tell.

Escaping the two worst stores, Mary told Hermes they needed to buy robes next. Clothes were something that she could understand. The magical fashion would be something she would need to get used to. Hermes couldn't care less about what he wore.

Mary ended up spending longer than she planned ordering robes. Hermes had ordered the standard black robes that were listed. Mary bought an extra set of black robes, in addition to a set of gray. She also bought a catalog of custom orders that the Madam could make. All the time she spent looking at it made Hermes convince her to just buy the book and order more later. She had sent a glare at him for that.

When they arrived at the Ollivander's for their wands, Mary had to do a double take. McGonagall had pointed out the worn out building but up close it looked worse. The store looked run down with paint peeling off, showing the faded wood beneath. The sign was some how barely hanging on, swinging gently in the breeze. Faintly, Mary and Hermes could read _Ollivanders, Est. 382 BC_. From the looks of the building, the two could believe the store was built in 382 BC.

Staring into the front window was a red haired girl looking longingly at the single wand sitting there on a faded blue cushion. At the crunch of feet, the girl spun around. Mary saw her and sent a smile. The girl smiled back sheepishly, as if being caught looking at something she wasn't supposed to. Mary opened her mouth to say something but a man came bustling through behind her.

"Ronnie! There you are! We've been looking all over for you," the plump man said grabbing her elbow. He looked to be her father as having the same red hair.

"Dad can't I get a new wand please? Charlie's doesn't work for me. It just feels like a silly stick in my hand. How come he got a new one?" Ronnie whined to her father. The man turned red and nervously glanced at Mary and Hermes. Hermes looked down at his feet and Mary went to open the door. As they slipped inside, they heard the man's response.

"Veronica, you know why. Maybe next year okay?" he said as the door closed.

"Its horrible she can't get her own wand," Hermes said. "I wonder if she's just complaining or if wands are unique to the person."

"You are correct with that last part," a voice spoke from a distance. There were aisles and aisles of boxes around the store. In some areas, boxes were simply stacked on the ground, towering precariously above them as if it could fall at any moment.

"Miss Ollivander?" Mary questioned at the store. He could be anywhere in those piles and shelves.

"At your service," she replied from behind Hermes shoulder. The boy tried not to jump at the sudden appearance. "Let me see," she said as she came in front of the students. "You must be a muggle born," she looked at Hermes, "and you're…" she glanced at Mary to the area covered by her bangs. "Rosemary Evans. I knew you would grace my shop sometime soon. I remember when your parents first came in here for their wands. It seems only yesterday he was in here himself, buying his first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your mother on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your mother favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course_*_, much like I was telling your young friend here." She nodded to Hermes.

"Miss Ollivander, how exactly does a wand choose a wizard?" Hermes asked, completely intrigued.

The older witch smiled and twirled away. "That's what I get to show you child!" She disappeared amongst the shelves and piles once more. The two children shared a look but shrugged.

Moments later the woman came back with odd instruments piled into her arms. "Here we are lets start with you, what's your name?" She questioned Hermes.

"Hermes Granger," He stated firmly.

"That's a strong name for you, messenger of the gods." She pulled out a tape measure. She measured everything: the length of his arm, from hand to elbow, elbow to shoulder, length of his pointer finger, width of his head, even how centered his nose was. "Just as I thought!" With that, she left again, this time when she came back she had an armful of boxes.

"Let's try this one. Birch and unicorn hair, very sturdy." Hermes held the white wand in his hand, before having it taken away. "Heavens no!" Another, black this time, replaced the wand. "Ebony and dragon tooth. Limber. Go on give it a swish." Hermes did as asked before it being taken away yet again. "Here lets try willow," she took the wand away again and replaced it with a brown. "Dragon scale core. Soft." Hermes waved it…and blew apart the pile of boxes next to the trio. "Most definitely not!" she once again plucked the magical instrument out of the young boys hand. He began to frown.

"How will I know what wand is good?" Hermes questioned. Ollivander smiled a cheery smile again.

"Trust me," she stately simply and gave him another wand. "Yew and dragon heart string." Hermes moved the wand and it shocked his hand, causing him to drop it.

"OUCH!"

Mary giggled to herself. He looked quite comical. His hair was in disarray with a scowl on his face and his perfectly pressed clothes were losing their look.

"Vine wood, dragon heart string, springy." He waved it and sparks shot out. "There we go! Perfect match." She said with smile. "Let's go ring you up front."

"Did you see that Mary?" A grin was plastered on Hermes face. The red head smiled at her friend.

"Yea that was so cool! I can't wait for mine!"

_"That was a little unsettling I'd say," _Tatianna piped in. Mary coughed to hide a laugh. A great deal of the time she completely forgot about her companion. The snake only piped up to make side notes…or complain…or boast about her majestic beauty.

Hermes strolled to the front of the store to pay for his wand, leaving his friend behind. She took advantage of the distance.

_"Do you suppose you'll be _unsettled_ by my wand when I use it?" _Mary was curious how her magic would interact around the snake. She didn't want to scare her or cause any damage.

"_I'm sure I'll get used to it dear,"_ the small creature hissed. "_You better not harm my beautiful scales though…" _It trailed off. Mary took it as a warning, she had no idea the damage her small friend could do.

_"I'll be very careful of your __**gorgeous**__, __**magnificen**__t scales, Tati," _Mary stoked the snakes ego. The snake didn't understand the humor the young witch used frequently. Taking the compliment, however intended, the snake raised her white hide high and mighty, poking out of the shirtsleeve. In response, the human stroked her head delicately. _"Would you mind if I told Hermes about you?"_

_"Hermes? I assume that's the human boy." _

Mary nodded. _"Yes. He's very intelligent and could help me learn more about you."_

The animal hissed. _"I can tell you all there is to know about me!" _

The girl frowned, not meaning to upset her friend. "_Of course, Tatianna. I meant to say…He could find books about how to learn about things you can't tell me. I don't know much about snakes after all. You are the only snake I know. How can I tell if you are the most beautiful snake there is? I'm positive you are but knowing about other snakes would make you even more beautiful and more intelligent." _Mary tried to explain.

The snake seemed to mull it over. "_Alright fine. But not around that woman though. Some of those sticks have snake bits in them. I don't want to end up in one of those!"_

Mary chuckled. "_Of course not. I won't let her get you,"_ Mary quickly, and gently, pushed the snake back up her sleeve because the other two people in the store were coming back.

"Look Mary!" Hermes exclaimed. He showed her his forearm where his wand was firmly attached. "It's a wand holster. I can have it on me without losing it in my pockets." He grinned. "You ready for your turn?"

AN: I know its short I'm sorry…I just finished finals (which kicked my butt). Thanks for reading, as always reviews are greatly appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

After Ollivander explained the extraordinariness of her wand, Mary purchased a wand holster. The brown leather felt wonderful on her forearm and, after some practice, she could retrieve her new wand with ease.

The two children thanked woman for their wands and they left the shop. They began walking in the direction of the bookstore and pet shop. Mary stopped him to ask a serious question.

"Hermes," she started, "can you keep a secret?"

The boy was a little over an inch shorter than her but he looked up at her with solemn brown eyes. "Yes of course."

"Do you like snakes?"

"I guess so. They are one of the more understudied creatures so there are not many books about them. Their scales are beautiful and also provide great protection," Mary looked at him like he swallowed a dictionary. "Its quite difficult to tell if they're intelligent or not."

A loud hiss reached both their ears. Hermes eyes grew in alarm and stared at her stomach were the sound originated from.

"I…um…have a pet snake…" Hermes nodded dumbly. "And I can talk to her…" she finished lamely. Hermes' eyes were as big as saucers.

"T-talk?"

_"Yes you idiot," _Tatianna poked her head out of the neck of Mary's shirt. The boy took an unconscious step back. The black and white creature slithered down her shoulder and around her left forearm.

"_Be nice,"_ the redhead tried to calm her. "_He didn't mean any harm. He's never met a snake before."_

Hermes mouth went slack. "Wh-what did you say?" He looked at the snake but directed the question at Mary.

"She thinks you insulted her. Tatianna is very vain." The snake turned her head and hissed at her human. "_What? You are." _The snake appeared to roll her eyes. Mary returned her gaze to her friend. "She doesn't believe me that she is."

"So she…she can understand us?" He questioned. He reached out a tentative hand to the snake but quickly snatched it back.

_"I thought this boy was clever." _Mary absent-mindedly stroked Tati's head.

"She's just as smart as you and me. Compliment her and I think she'll love you forever." Mary said. She wasn't sure if it would work but stoking the snakes ego always worked wonders for her.

"You are quite beautiful," he said slowly. He looked to Mary for guidance. The girl simply nodded at him to continue. "I've never seen a snake with such striking scales. I bet they're as soft as silk and tough as nails….Do you mind if I touch you?"

Tatianna hissed an agreement. _"Be nice,"_ Mary warned. The snake shook it off.

A smile slowly crept across his face. "Wow you are so smooth and beautiful," Hermes exclaimed. The creature nodded her head in agreement. He giggled at that. "Tatianna is a beautiful exotic name that suits you perfectly. Do you mind if I hold you?" The snake contemplated for all of two seconds before slithering onto his waiting arm.

"I'm not sure if taking to snakes is normal here and I'm not sure what to do. I figured we, her and I, should ask you. You seem to know your books so I'm sure you could find something," Mary explained. "I found her at a pet store in a mall by my house. We've been _friends_ ever since."

"You can find things in the bookstore just as good as me," he replied, still stroking the snakes black and white scales. "I'll help you look though and see if you and I can find a book on it. Since it looks like you don't like reading too much, I'll have to see if I can find you a book that you'll enjoy reading while I'm at it."

"Sounds like a deal," Mary said holding out her hand to shake. They shook and Tatianna crawled back to her rightful place around Mary. There was a gentle breeze that made the snake chilly. "She's cold," Mary explained. "I think she likes you now though…Can you keep her a secret though? Just until I know what I'm dealing with."

"Sounds like a deal," Hermes echoed.

"Can we go to the pet store first? That way we don't have to buy a book that we don't need."

"Definitely. I hate wasting money on a book that I could get the information for free." He smiled at her. "I think it's this way."

So the bushy brown haired boy and red haired girl went down the street. Sharing her secret with him made Hermes feel like she truly would be his friend. Nobody talked to him at his old school and never told him a secret. She was his first real and true friend and he would keep that secret with him until he died…Or Mary said otherwise.

The cobblestone road led the two to the Magical Menagerie. The building was quite boring compared to the magical shops around it. It was a plain brown stone that looked like it could fit right in in normal London. The bright gold printed letters on the window told the students they were in the right place.

A bell jingled as Mary opened the door for herself and Hermes. The sound could barely be heard over all the noise in the shop. Cages filled the walls all the way to the ceiling on both sides. There was barely enough room for the two of them to stand side by side.

They walked down the narrow isle slowly, peering at all the unusual animals: puffskeins, transforming rabbits, jewel encrusted tortoises, and many, many cats. Towards the middle of the store were animal medicines, tonics, and scrubs.

"Hello children, how can I help you today?" A kindly witch said behind the tight cramped counter as she put down her _Witch Weekly_. Her long blonde hair fell into her eyes, which she quickly brushed away with her hand. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"What do you know about magical snakes?" Mary asked quietly.

The woman smiled, "Well that depends. What kind of snake are we talking about? Some species I know a lot on but others my husband is more knowledgeable." She came around the counter and stood next to the children.

"Can people speak to snakes?" Mary questioned nervously. She didn't want to be a freak in this new world.

"Some people are born with the rare ability of parsletongue. People that do are called parselmouthes and are rumored to be descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself. Other rumors are that people who speak parsletongue are evil, like He-who-must-not-be-named. Most people don't know that He was a parselmouth, but my father in law is the one who discovered it when He came in here wanting one. All the snakes here hated him. Good riddance too!" The woman shuddered at the thought. "Why do you want to know about parsletongue?" she questioned when she regained her composure.

"I..uhh…" Mary started.

"She wanted to see if there was a way she could talk to snakes, she finds them fascinating." Hermes said for her. The young girl shot him a grateful smile.

"I'm afraid there's no spells to learn it. I've heard that people long ago could be taught parsletongue by a parselmouth. Considering how uncommon it is nowadays, it's hardly common practice." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as it once again got into her eyes. "Come here I'll show you the ones we have."

The witch led the way to an area farther to the back of the store. "These tend to scare some people, so we put them out of the ordinary wizards and witches way." She stopped at glassed in cages that stretched a few feet.

"This here is a common adder. It's like the kind that can be conjured, but these are real," she said pointing to one snake. The scales were brown with reddish colored spots. It lazily lay under the warmth of the artificial magical light.

"These two," she jabbed a finger at a sign, "are boomslangs." The bronze snake was the smaller of the two. It was coiled up tightly with its head under its body. The other snake in the tank was spring green with small flecks of bronze. It lay slightly over the other, with its head resting on the others body. "Most people don't know but boomslang is Dutch for tree snake. That brown one is a female and the other one is her mate."

Mary nodded. Only a few other containers of snakes were there. "Are these the only magical snakes?"

The blonde woman chuckled. "Merlin no! These are the only ones that we have. Some are very dangerous and need ministry approval for ownership like runespoor or the short-lived ashwinder. Some are also very rare like the Mordok, which can choose to be invisible or the feathered Quetzalcoatl from Central America."

Hermes was the one that nodded along this time. Mary wasn't surprised that Hermes, named after a Greek myth, also had heard of a snake from Mayan culture as well.

"What about Irving snakes?" Mary asked. She tucked a stray red hair behind her ear. The woman gave her a questioning look.

"Irving snakes…very rare. What makes you ask?" The witch asked the girl. Her blue eyes looked the younger one up and down, as if it would give the answer.

"My friend here found it mentioned in a book. Apparently they are very beautiful and I was wondering if they would be good _companions,_" Mary said, hiding her smile. She remembered the conversation with Tatianna that neither of them were pets.

The witch gave Hermes a glance. "Irving snakes are very rare beings. They tend to look like many common snakes, which makes them difficult to find. All the eggs are wine colored, which makes them somewhat easier to spot a nest or hatchling. The venom them is extremely delicate. Depending on the snakes' mood, it can be as harmful as a basilisk or as useful as phoenix tears. I could suggest a book that would be useful…?" she trailed off. Both Mary and Hermes nodded excitedly.

The woman went back to her counter and pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a peacock quill. She scribbled down an authors name and title. She handed it to Mary who thanked her.

"I'm Maude by the way, Maude Oddpick by the way. My husband owns the shop," the blonde held out her hand to the bushy haired boy.

"Hermes Granger."

"Mary Potter," the girl said as they shook hands. The elder witch smiled at the two children.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you two. I do hope you stop by again. Not many people are interested in the beauty of our slithering friends," Maude said. "And Mary do tell me if you ever find, or think you've found, a Irving snake. I'd love to get a look at one." She smiled and added a wink.

"Oh yes," Mary breathed, trying not to blow her cover. "I hope I find one soon. They sound wonderful."

With that the two children headed out of the Magical Menagerie and began the trek to the bookstore. The silence between the two didn't last long, "So what's the name of the book?" Hermes asked.

Mary pulled out the scrap of parchment from her pocket. "9009 Serpents of the Magical World by…Jeeoff Thorpin? I think is how you say it."

"Mind if I see it?" Hermes held out his hand. Mary handed the slip of parchment to him, and suddenly noticed the dirt under her nails from that morning's gardening. She quickly hid her hands behind her back while he read.

"I think its pronounced Geoff Thorpine, rather odd name isn't it? Seems like everyone here has odd names, not that I'm one to talk."

"Sure Hermes is odd but at least it doesn't make people expect to see an old person, like the name Geoff or Maude, but Maude was pretty awesome don't you think? I'd love to work there!"

Hermes laughed as his friend. "I'm sure you would Mary, but me I'd much rather work here!" He gestured to the building that was now in front of them. Florish and Blotts owned half a block, or so it appeared from the outside. Things in the magical world were very deceiving, such as the bank.

"Hmmm…I'm guessing you absolutely despise books? Full of all sorts of rubbish things like knowledge?" Mary joked, slightly shoving her friend.

"Oh yes horrid things those books. Full of information and characters and the most wonderful stories of daring heroes and evil villains," he sighed with his eyes containing a far off look.

Mary grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on hero, I don't have all day and neither does Professor McGonagall."

The inside of the store was even larger than what the children imagined from the outside. They both had to pause in the entryway to gaze around them in awe. The books were stacked to the ceiling, on row after row of shelves. Some books were the size of postage stamps, others the size of a man, still others were velvet or silk, and a few even contained no writing at all. It was obvious Hermes was in heaven.

"Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your whole entire life?" Hermes murmured. His feet carried him passed many of the rows. Mary dutifully followed the wondering boy.

"Oh yes I saw something this wonderful when I had breakfast this morning. I had three pieces of bacon instead of one!" Mary answered him sarcastically. He shot her a look of slight annoyance before a smile over took his face and he laughed. Mary giggled along with him.

"What's so funny?" a voice behind Mary asked. The two children's smiling faces turned to face the voice. A girl with blonde hair stood before them in soft sapphire blue robes. Her face was void of expression.

Mary knew appearances can be deceiving and explained to the girl, "He was saying the library was wonderful and I said it couldn't be as wonderful as my breakfast this morning." The girl smirked at that and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermes bravely stuck out his hand. "I'm Hermes and this is Mary, we are first years" he stated. The girl shook his hand, her blue eyes a light.

"I'm-"

"'Cilia, there you are! Your father and I have been looking for you for some time now." A woman with the same blonde hair placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You know young ladies do not stray too far or else they could run into trouble," the woman said in hushed tones in her daughter's ear. Cilia nodded, all trace of the smirk from earlier wiped from her face.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for disappearing on you. I was just making acquaintances with other first years," her mother opened her mouth to interrupt but Cilia hastily continued. " Not that there's anything wrong with Gertrude and Virgila, but you do always say that I need to widen my horizons."

Her mother smiled slightly, or what those who knew her could consider to be a smile. Others might consider it a puckering of her lips. "Now we must be going, do excuse us…?"

"I'm Mary and this is Hermes," Mary stated shyly, unsure how to understand that encounter she had witness.

"I'm Dracilia and this is my mother, Lucia." Lucia nodded slightly to each child. "I guess I'll see you two at school," she said as she hurried to catch up with her mother who was already five steps away. Dracilia waved a little before her face turned neutral again and dutifully followed her mother out the door.

Hey guys sorry about the wait! Busy summer and got to spend some time in Holland and Germany so I'm packed full of inspiration right now! Now that I'm back at school, I'll try and update again soon


End file.
